


Missing You

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, Light Angst, M/M, anxious Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day Two - Dirty TalkChris is on an overnight away mission, and Phil misses him. Set early on in their relationship.





	Missing You

“... and that concludes my primary assessment. Do you have that on record, doctor?”

“Got it, thank you.”

“Good. Now, off record.”

“Turned the recorder off.”

“Awesome. So how’s my pretty boy doing, huh?”

“I miss you a little already.”

“Aww. Gonna be lonely.”

“Yeah, uh, I was thinking … if it’s okay with you … I’d like to spend the night in your bed.”

“Of course! …  _ Our _ bed.”

“Our bed, then. Yeah, it … might help me sleep. I don’t know whether I’ll be able to fall asleep on my own.”

“Honestly?”

“Heh, Chris, I got so used to falling asleep with you and being held by you and waking up next to you in the middle of the night, and it’s gotten so comforting and so … so normal that I have no idea how to switch back. You know how hard it is for me when we work opposing shifts.”

“Yeah, I do, baby boy. But it’s just for two nights, then I’m gonna be back with you.”

“Luckily. How’s the settlement?”

“Ah, it’s funny ...  they live in these … I don’t wanna say caves, but they essentially build their rooms inside the cliffs, so everything is hewn out of this red stone. I do have a window - apparently that’s not the norm, but I do have one, and it looks out over the sea, and then there’s - they do have plumbing and all that, but bathrooms are communal to some five people each.”

“So essentially you have a bed and that’s it.”

“I suppose so, yes. Even though the bed is made of the same stone the entire mountain seems to be made out of. Yeah, you laugh. I’ll have to sleep here!”

“I’m sorry, but - you just have a slab of stone?”

“Pretty much. And some blankets. Sure you don’t wanna come down? We could cuddle up nice and comfy.”

“On a bed of stone? Sure, Christopher. I think I like our bed better.”

“Fine, be like that then.  _ I’m  _ gonna have sweet dreams on my … sleep stone.”

_ Whumpf. _ “I’m going to have sweet dreams in a bed that smells like, mmh, like my lover.”

“Hand in your pants already, Philip? Just from smelling me and talking with me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I was serious. Am. We can, if you want to.”

_ Sigh.  _ “I mean … I guess? I’d love to make love with you, I just don’t know whether I’ll be able to - from just you talking, I mean.”

“We don’t have to.”

“But I  _ want  _ to.”

“Well, in that case: Tell me what you’re wearing, and I’ll tell you how I’d take it off of you.”

“My uniform, sans boots.”

“Mmh, okay, take the shirt off. Don’t rush, give yourself some time. Just throw it over the edge of the bed.”

“Okay.”

“And get comfy.”

“I am.”

“Okay, good. I want you to close your eyes and imagine that I’m with you.”

“Mmh”

“Now, take your first two fingers and touch them to your lips. Run them down your neck, over your clavicles, down to your nipples. Play with them a little, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Use your other hand too. Touch your sides, your neck, everywhere where your skin is thin and you’re sensitive. I’m right here with you, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good, beautiful. Stroke your hipbones with your thumb, open your legs a little. You still good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I want you to suck on your fingers a little, keep the other hand playing with your nipples, but get those other fingers nice and wet. Imagine it was my hand, and I was going to use those fingers to open myself up.”

“Ahh, okay.”

“Palm your crotch. Just a little bit, just a hint of pressure, just so you can feel it a little. Roll your hips up into your hand a little. Take your fingers out of your mouth and play with your nipples again, tug a little, just how you like it.”

“Mmm.”

“There you go. You’re so beautiful, Phil.”

“You can’t even see me.”

“Nah, but I can imagine you, spread out over our bed like an offering. You’re always so beautiful.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah. God, wish I was there with you, could make you feel good.”

“I wish, yeah.”

“Open your pants, Phil. Stroke yourself a little.”

“You too?”

“Yeah. ‘s been a long day, I need some stress relief.”

“Pity nobody’s there to fill your ass.”

“Oh, now we’re talking. What would you do, if you were here? Tell me.”

“I’d, uh, I’d straddle you, kiss you until you couldn’t breathe anymore, I’d play with your hair. I might go down on you. You’re so easy to arouse, it’s ridiculous.”

“Hah, yeah, where you’re right you’re right. I’d love to go down on  _ you _ , though, nuzzle your crotch a little, scent you, kiss your dick through your underpants, have you moaning. Are you touching yourself?”

“Can I?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Stroke the head with your thumb.”

_ Hiss. _

“That feel good?”

“Yeah … yeah, a little rough, but good.”

“Good. I want you to reach all the way down, play with your balls a little, shove your pants down some more.”

“Mmh, that’s … nice.”

“Get it out. You got lube there?”

“Yeah, hang on. - Got it.”

“Good. Get yourself nice and wet, but don’t stroke yourself any more yet.”

“Do you have lube, Chris?”

“Ehh, no, I’m gonna have to make do.”

“Be careful. Wouldn’t want you to chafe.”

“If I chafe, I’d hoped my doctor might kiss me better.”

“In your dreams.”

“Oh, yeah, in my dreams indeed. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Take yourself in hand, just hold yourself for a while. God, Phil, wish I was there and could watch you touch yourself.”

“You’ve seen me masturbate before.”

“Yeah, and I loved it. You’re so hot when you just give in, touch yourself. The little sounds you make, the way you move, the way you scrunch up your face if something feels good - I don’t always get to see that when we’re having sex, and you look so damn good.”

“Maybe we should - mh - masturbate together sometime. I’d love to watch you.”

“Anything you want, baby. It’d be so much fun … but then again, every variation of you with a hand on your dick is perfection.”

“How about the one we’ve got here right now?”

“You didn’t start stroking yourself yet?”

“You didn’t give me the go-ahead.”

“Oh. Oops. Well then. I want you to start with long, slow strokes, all the way from the tip to the base and back up, decent amount of pressure, not too much.”

“Ahh, yeah, that’s nice.”

“There you go, baby. Twist a little on the upstroke, make yourself feel it.”

“Are you … -”

“Do I have a hand on my dick? Yeah, ‘course, baby.”

“God, I wish you were here, Chris, wish it was you touching me.”

“Hey, a profanity. You must be really - mmh - “

“I’m really missing you.”

“... Phil, are you okay?”

“I - yeah, just … just go on, it’s fine.”

“Love. Are you okay?”

“It’s -”

“Don’t say it’s fine. Do you want to stop? It’s fine if you do, okay?”

“Ugh, it’s - I - I don’t want to deprive you, and -”

“Nononono, baby, if it’s not doing it for you, we’re not gonna go on. That’s no fun for you, and no fun for me either, and that’s just missing the purpose of sex.”

“I’m sorry, but … yeah, it’s not doing it.”

“Don’t be, baby. Love, Phil, it’s okay. Maybe comm sex is just not your thing.”

“I  _ miss  _ you though!”

“So do I, baby, but let’s not force anything. I’ll be back up with you the day after tomorrow, and we can have all the sex we want, okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“It’s okay. Comm sex isn’t that much my thing either.”

_ Sigh _ . “Double standards, Chris?”

“Baby, you were really unhappy there for a moment. Look, if it’s not 100% what we need but an alright excuse to beat the meat together, it’s alright, but I won’t have you unhappy.”

“I miss you. It’s just … I’ve gotten so used to having you around, and go to bed with you, and the past few away missions we went together or it wasn’t overnight, and I’m so used to … getting physical contact practically on demand - Chris, I haven’t masturbated since the first time we had sex, because I just didn’t need to, and now … I want to, I want to have an orgasm, probably need one, but … it’s not doing it for me. I need you here.”

“I get what you mean. It’s okay, baby. It sucks, but I’ll be back the day after tomorrow, okay? And we don’t have to do anything in the meantime.”

“I don’t know whether I’ll be able to sleep. Just knowing that you’re not on the ship - I don’t know, it’s messing with me. I’m sorry.”

“No - Phil, I miss you too. A lot. I don’t know whether I’ll be able to sleep either. Basically - what you said. I’ve gotten used to having you around too. Guess you never know what you got until you gotta go without.”

“You’re making it sound like a drug.”

“My favorite drug. But isn’t it? Endorphins and all, because I’m getting a ton of those from being around you, and I’m pretty sure I’m addicted.”

“Well … you’re not wrong, I guess.”

“I miss you, baby. I miss you. Um - I - Look, I’d leave the comm on overnight, listen to you breathing or whatever, but I’m afraid that’d kill the battery, so …”

“Heck, yes, Chris, come on, you need some sleep, too.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“Do I have to make that an order?”

“Promise me you’ll be fine and we’ll talk first thing in the morning?”

“Promise. Good night, Chris. I love you.”

“Good night, beautiful boy. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

_ Click. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it, please leave me a comment <3
> 
> also come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)!


End file.
